1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door locking system and more particularly pertains to precluding the picking of a lock when the interior handle is positioned in a locking orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locks of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, locks of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing lock picking through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,006,816 to Wolfe discloses a lock. U.S. Pat. No. 1,378,622 to Sarbij discloses a door lock. U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,509 to Rancour discloses a burglarproof lock. U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,806 to Michel discloses electric control lock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,068 to Esser et al. discloses deadlocking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,716 to Yu discloses two-shift lock-tongue drive unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,688 to Beudat et al. discloses lock device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,415 to Malaval discloses locking and unlocking device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,989 to Dallmann et al. discloses tilt lock for double-hung windows. French Patent No. 511.951 to Muller discloses a lock. French Patent No. 618.732 to Gachon discloses a lock. German Patent No. 472651 to Stanzmetall discloses a lock. Lastly, Australia Patent No. 28021/77 to Resoagli discloses a lock.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a door locking system that allows precluding the picking of a lock when the interior handle is positioned in a locking orientation.
In this respect, the door locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding the picking of a lock when the interior handle is positioned in a locking orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved door locking system which can be used for precluding the picking of a lock when the interior handle is positioned in a locking orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.